


Love has a smell

by Fafsernir



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Bottom Aziraphale (Good Omens), Fluff, Ineffable Husbands Week 2019, M/M, Top Crowley (Good Omens), blindfold, feel - touch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-17 06:00:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20616149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fafsernir/pseuds/Fafsernir
Summary: They had discussed about it, had agreed together. Both could be blindfolded, they didn't need to see in order to feel. They knew the other's body well enough.





	Love has a smell

**Author's Note:**

> For the [Ineffable Husbands NSFW Week's](https://ineffablehusbandsweek.tumblr.com/post/187228656901/ineffable-husbands-week-and-nsfw-ineffable) Day 3: lingerie / dress up / blindfolded
> 
> Again thanking [Justafewthingstosay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justafewthingstosay) for her time and patience and helping hand! She's writing for this week's prompt too, so check her stories, they're amazing! :)

“Is that okay?” Crowley cautiously asked, running his hands on the silk now covering Aziraphale’s eyes.

“Yes.” His voice was deeper than usual and betrayed his arousal.

Crowley smiled and kissed Aziraphale’s eyes through the fabric. Aziraphale lowered his head as he shivered.

“Did you put yours?” Barely a whisper on the angel’s lips. Crowley kissed him.

“Not yet,” he said against his mouth, breathing in the same air as him.

He moved away and took one of Aziraphale’s hand, guiding it to his face. He leaned against the warm fingers and brought to his face the other piece of silk he was holding. He covered his eyes fully, and slowly tied it at the back of his head. He sighed when he felt fingertips caressing his cheeks. Aziraphale’s thumb and index, he identified within seconds.

He took in the sensation of only _feeling_ Aziraphale, and not seeing him. They had talked about it, had decided to both be blindfolded. It sounded so exciting, to try new things out with Aziraphale. Together.

They knew the other’s body already, they knew where to touch and where to kiss to please the other. They knew where everything was, and they had closed their eyes while discovering the other’s body before. Being blindfolded didn’t offer the choice of opening their eyes. It heightened their senses. Or at least, it heightened Crowley’s senses.

His sight had never been his strong suit, but his smell had always been pretty good. He didn’t always pay attention, but with his eyes unable to help him, his nose was helping him feel Aziraphale’s reaction. He could smell how excited Aziraphale was, and how Crowley’s fingers slowly going up his arm was affecting him. He was enjoying this, and it reassured Crowley. Smells couldn’t lie.

Crowley hissed when Aziraphale clumsily reached out, his nails grazing Crowley’s shoulders.

“To the left,” the demon chuckled. Aziraphale apologized and found Crowley’s face.

“It’s… weird,” Aziraphale admitted in a breath.

Crowley was surprised to feel his face so close; he had not heard him move. It took him some additional seconds to remember how to talk. “Yes. But also—”

“—good,” Aziraphale finished for him.

Crowley nodded, even if neither could see, and they laughed when Aziraphale tried to kiss his lips but kissed his chin. They eventually naturally found the other’s mouth and kissed deeply, lovingly, passionately. They kissed to share the feelings and emotions they felt towards the other. They bit lips, licked lips, bit tongues, licked tongues. They kissed as they had always done: with love.

Aziraphale’s moan escaped from between their lips as he pulled slightly back when Crowley’s fingers grazed his legs. He pushed them apart, and Aziraphale obligingly opened for him. Crowley pushed him against the bed they had been sitting on, lying above him. He would have normally looked at him, smiled at him, at this moment. This time, he couldn't. He still paused, out of habit, as he properly settled between Aziraphale’s legs.

Then, he let his lips drop to warm skin, without knowing exactly where he was kissing, but he found a shoulder and went back up in his angel’s neck. 

Aziraphale smelt the same as always. He smelt of the cologne his barber had suggested, of old books, of love. It didn’t resemble any human smell and yet it grounded Crowley to Earth so efficiently.

“Lower,” Aziraphale whimpered, and Crowley’s nose picked up first his desperate state of arousal.

He had been circling his navel for a couple of minutes, kissing his neck at the same time. He smiled and obliged, lowering his hand to Aziraphale’s hard cock, meeting the demanding thrust of his hips. Aziraphale sighed and relaxed when Crowley finally touched him, closing his hand around his shaft. 

He could feel Aziraphale’s hands resting on his shoulders, squeezing at times, and the contact burnt him. It felt good, to feel his fingers here, but he also wanted to feel his hands somewhere else.

Aziraphale must have felt it, or maybe Crowley asked in that same desperate tone, because the hands moved, one hand trapping hair tightly, the other tracing the demon’s collarbone. He arched his back against the touch, and let his hand drop further down, taking his time to touch Aziraphale’s balls before moving his hands still lower.

Crowley buried his head in Aziraphale’s neck and concentrated when he slowly inserted a ready finger in his lover’s inviting ass. Both beings sighed as they moved as one.

Crowley could hear his fingers fucking Aziraphale, the sound resonating inside him every time he moved his fingers away, and back inside. It drove him crazy and he didn’t hear or smell or felt anything help but this.

“Crowley…”

Aziraphale didn’t need to say more. Crowley remembered himself, remembered Aziraphale, and he shifted, regretfully moving his fingers to Aziraphale’s thigh to lift it. He squeezed his thigh when Aziraphale took his cock without hesitating, without missing, and guided him inside.

His mind stopped working for a second as he felt Aziraphale around him. It was similar to the feeling he had when Aziraphale would read to him, or when they would hug, or when Aziraphale would be enjoying a particularly good meal or dessert, and Crowley would simply stare at him. It felt like home, but with that added sense of satisfaction that sex brought between them. It wasn’t that they were unhappy without sex – they sure weren’t – but it was a different type of sensations. Crowley treasured this as much as stolen glances and small smiles.

Aziraphale gasped in his ear when he started moving, burying his cock fully in before he thrust in him regularly.

Aziraphale was holding him close, and they slowly made love, muttering incoherent words. They talked to reassure the other that they were here, together, that even if they couldn’t see, they could feel and they could love. 

They were all around each other, breathing the same air, sweating together, sharing saliva, Crowley’s cock inside Aziraphale, Aziraphale’s cock trapped between their bodies.

The demon’s hand was still gripping the angel’s thigh, he could feel the heat from Aziraphale’s body and could feel even more the heat radiating from him as a being, from his mind, his thoughts, his Grace. It was love, it was thirst, it was lust, it was arousal, it was tenderness… 

Aziraphale came between them, throwing his head back, and Crowley trembled above him, planting his teeth in the skin below his mouth. It didn’t take long – a few more thrusts, nails digging into his skin – for Crowley to come inside Aziraphale.

He collapsed on top of him, breathing hard as he was seeing stars – and he should know about that. Maybe the silk wasn’t on his eyes anymore, but he couldn’t see anything, couldn’t think properly. He could only feel. Feel Aziraphale’s fingers on his back, feel Aziraphale’s arms around him, feel Aziraphale’s lips against his hair, feel the love, always love, around him, over him, inside him, with him.

“Can I see you?” Aziraphale whispered after a while.

Crowley opened his eyes – the blindfold was still in place – and looked up, towards Aziraphale’s voice. He nodded, resting his forehead against Aziraphale’s, waiting. 

“Stunning,” the angel said, still in a low voice.

Crowley shivered at the words and at Aziraphale’s fingers untying the silk carefully. He opened his eyes on the softest face he had ever seen.

They both smiled at each other, Aziraphale hiding his face into the crook of Crowley’s neck. Crowley chuckled, kissing his white hair and closing his eyes again. Sometimes, it was good to close your eyes, to better open them after.


End file.
